


Leaving

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [7]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully's grief over the loss of his wife and daughter, prompts him to leave Colorado Springs. This is story #7 in my 'Moments in Time' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

1865

Sully took one last lingering glance around the interior of the cozy cabin he had built for Abigail, before drawing the door closed. He hefted his bedroll and pack over one shoulder, picked up his rifle, and strolled away from the homestead in predawn darkness. 

By the time he reached Charlotte Cooper’s boarding house, the sun was just beginning to rise over the rooftops of the stores. Even though it was early, he knew Charlotte would be up. Running the boarding house usually had her going from sunrise to sunset. 

He stepped onto the porch, knocked on the kitchen door, and waited for someone to answer it. He didn’t have to wait long before the door opened to reveal Matthew. 

“Morning Sully,” 

“Morning. Will you get you ma? I need to talk to her?” Sully asked. 

“Sure,” Matthew disappeared inside. 

Sully shifted his weight from one leg to the other while he waited for Charlotte to appear. He steadied himself for the conversation to come. He knew Charlotte was grieving along with him over Abigail and Hannah’s deaths’. He hoped she didn’t think he blamed her for them dying. He didn’t. He knew she had done everything she could help them. 

He knew his leaving Colorado Springs was going to upset Charlotte. He was fond of her and her three children. They were good friends to him and Abigail. He would always be grateful to Charlotte for stepping into a maternal role for Abigail, since Maude Bray wasn’t there for her when she needed her most. 

Sully cast a dark look down the road at Bray’s Mercantile. His father-in-law, Loren Bray, had not approved of him and Abigail getting married. Loren had not attended their wedding, nor had he had anything to do with his daughter in the three years since. He had also forbidden his wife to attend the wedding or have anything to do with Abigail as well. 

Maude had defied him though, by finding ways to have interactions with Abigail any chance she could, during the first year of their marriage. But then Loren had found out and the fight that erupted between the Brays was a terrible one that had folks talking about it for days afterward. In the end, Maude had given in to Loren’s wishes, and cut all ties with her daughter. 

Her parents’ indifference had hurt Abigail deeply…

“Sully?” 

Charlotte’s voice was gently as she took in Sully’s appearance. There were dark circles surrounding his blue eyes and he had a couple days growth of stubble along his jaw. His clothing was rumpled as if he had been sleeping in them. He had a pack and bedroll swung over his shoulder and a rifle in his other hand. 

“Are you going somewhere?” She asked him. 

“I’m leaving Colorado Springs.” 

“What? Why?” Shock flooded through Charlotte at his words. 

“Away from her,” Sully told her, “I’d be obliged if Matthew would check on the homestead from time to time. The cow and chickens are yours, alone with any provisions you’ll find inside. There’s a good deal of vegetables left in the garden, Abby…”

His voice broke and he fought to gain control of his emotions. 

Charlotte felt tears fill her eyes as she watched Sully struggle with his emotions. She hated to see him hurting so. She reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm, but he stepped back out of reach. 

“You can have whatever you can use,” Sully said hoarsely, “Goodbye Charlotte…and thank you…for everything.” 

“Goodbye Sully.”


End file.
